


I'm Gay...

by safelikespringtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), flash is gay, post ffh, probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safelikespringtime/pseuds/safelikespringtime
Summary: Post Spiderman Far From Home :: Pre-Mid Credit Scene (if u know u know) ---mild spoilersPeter was always so…patient with him, never rose his voice, never fought back. Flash had given him ample opportunity, god did he know it, but Peter never did anything. That was the kind of person Peter was and that was why Flash did the things he did because maybe if Peter yelled at him just once then maybe Flash wouldn’t feel the things he did and maybe he could pretend that he wasn’t smitten for the boy and maybe he could pretend he was straight.





	I'm Gay...

After everything had calmed down from Europe, Peter's mind couldn't rest. Funnily enough it wasn't over the fact that he was still stressed that this could all be an illusion, or that Tony was dead. It wasn't because of anything that he was normally restless over. No. This was over Flash.

He couldn't stop thinking about how when he'd first put on the EDITH glasses he had seen the text message Flash had sent to his parents.  
**MOTHER, HAVE NOT HEARD FROM YOU OR FATHER IN DAYS** **  
** Peter couldn't imagine if they were alive he could ever refer to his parents as Mother and Father. It was just so cold. Empty.

And then there was when they got back to the airport. After everything that had happened, all the panic that all the other parents displayed. And Flash's parents sent a private driver.

Now Peter knew that sometimes May could get a little overbearing with him, and sometimes he got annoyed with her and she with him. But after the events that had occurred in Europe, he really just couldn't imagine that she would have just sent a private driver to be the one to pick him up.

The third thing that had struck out to him was when they were at school one morning, he was early, perched on the roof, watching. It had always interested him, to be able to watch what everyone was doing, how they all behaved as they first arrived at school. On this particular day, Peter watched as Flash was getting out of the car, turned around to say something, and then closed the door. There were tears evident on his face and he was brushing them away as he walked inside the building.

That was the final straw for Peter, he was the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman after all. He needed to check in and make sure that Flash was okay.

***

Flash walked hurriedly into the school building, wiping the wet tears from his cheeks only for a new set to roll down. His whole heart ached, and he didn't know what he was going to do at this point. He dropped his bag at his locker and then slipped into the men's bathroom, checking nobody was in there before taking a stall, closing the lid to the toilet and sitting down. It took him all of 2 seconds before he was crying into his hands, body shaking with soft, almost silent sobs. Flash was so lost in his own hurt that he didn't hear when Peter came in. He didn't hear when Peter clicked the lock shut. He didn't realise when Peter stood silently outside of the stall for two whole minutes. No. He didn't notice any of his surroundings until Peter grew the balls to knock on the door, calling out a soft - “Flash?”

“Get the fuck out of here, Parker,” Flash was quick to snap back, his voice strained, pain evident alongside the tightness from the tears.

Peter didn’t comply. Why would he? Not when this confirmed all of his worried. “Flash, can you unlock the stall? I’d like to talk to you…please.”

“GET OUT!” Flash shouted, kicking his foot against the inside of the stall for emphasis. He really didn’t want to be caught out like this, sobbing alone in the school bathrooms before everyone arrived. This wasn’t the first time he’d done it and probably wouldn’t be the last so he wanted to ensure that nobody would call him out for it.

“Flash, open the door or I’m coming in myself,” Peter threatened.

Flash didn’t move, didn’t speak, willing Peter to just fucking _leave_. Peter didn’t. And much to Flash’s surprise, within a few seconds, Peter was standing in front of him on the other side of the locked stall door.

A silence rested between them. Not a comfortable one. But also not all that tense. Peter was doing his best to read the emotions that were running across Flash’s face, while Flash – who was very much in shock to how Peter had jumped over the door – was doing his best to wipe away any trace of his tears, each one removed being replaced with more because they just wouldn’t stop.

“I think you should talk about it,” Peter said slowly, not moving from his place, still watching Flash carefully. He had to admit, it was quite terrifying standing in front of his bully, telling him to break down all emotional barriers.

Flash wanted to fight against him, wanted to yell at Peter to just leave him alone and stop pestering him with such bullshit. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Peter was always so…patient with him, never rose his voice, never fought back. Flash had given him ample opportunity, god did he know it, but Peter never did anything. That was the kind of person Peter was and that was why Flash did the things he did because maybe if Peter yelled at him just once then maybe Flash wouldn’t feel the things he did and maybe he could pretend that he wasn’t smitten for the boy and maybe he could pretend he was straight.

“My parents hate me,” Flash finally mustered up enough courage behind his tears to speak, his body still shrunk in on itself sat on the toilet lid. 

Peter didn’t say anything, just stood, watching, waiting.

"Peter,” _God_ , the taste of Peter’s name on his tongue left his mouth heavy. He never used Peter’s first name, like saying it would break something in him and honestly, he was scared it still might. “Why are you in here?”

Peter shook his head, taking one step forward, still keeping enough distance that Flash wasn’t overcrowded, “Because I’m worried about you,” he said slowly. “Why do you think your parents hate you?” 

Flashs his head, looking up a moment, he felt completely vulnerable, and yet, completely safe in the fact that it was just Peter there with him. “I don’t just think it,” he whispered, voice wavering. “They told me just this morning.”

Peter could feel his heart being ripped from his chest. What kind of parents would ever say something so horrible to their kids? “I- Flash,” he frowned, unable to find the exact words to say in this situation, “What made them say that?”

Flash went quiet. Was he ready to admit his feelings? Or at least his sexuality? It had taken him months to build up the nerve to tell his parents and they’d thrown it back in his face, spitting on him, calling him all of the names in the book. What if Peter had the same reaction? What if he opened up to Peter here and Peter had the same response? Called him a faggot. Ignored him for days. Told him he was a disappointment. That he would never be loved by anyone. Flash couldn't risk that. But then again...it was Peter. Peter who never raised his voice, Peter who...after all the shit he'd put him through...was the person who noticed he was hurting and the person who was standing in front of him right now.

Peter could see the internal battle Flash was fighting and took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut before stepping forward, crouching down in front of Flash. "Hey, if you're not comfortable talking about it you don't have to say anything," he murmured, placing a hand on Flash's knee. He wasn't good with the whole 'comforting' thing - especially not with the kid who took every opportunity to bully him.

Flash's breathing quickened as Peter got close to him. He really wasn't prepared for a situation like this. A situation where he would have to feel so vulnerable in front of someone...and yet, here he was. And Peter was being _so damn sweet_. And Flash just couldn't help himself. He dipped forward, quickly capturing Peter's lips in a kiss.

Peter shot backwards against the door of the stall, his eyes widening in shock because he most certainly had not been expecting that.

Flash's eyes widened when he realised what he'd done and his hands shot out in a form of surrender, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry please don't. I-" his words were cut off with a broken sob, the emotion and panic that he always tried so hard to hide away filling him up and overflowing.

It was in that moment, for a brief second, that Peter saw himself in Flash. He saw the moment he was on the jet with Happy and he just broke down. Flash was the same. Just a scared kis trying to live up to the expectations of the world without changing who he was. Peter sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to grow a pair before wrapping his arms around Flash, carefully hugging his classmate.

Flash tensed up a moment, before unravelling in Peter's careful embrace. It had been so long since someone had hugged him that for a moment he didn't know what to do, just stood there with his arms dangling at his sides.

"Do you hate me?" Flash asked quietly.

And Peter really couldn't think of a time he'd heard anyone, let alone _Flash_ sound so vulnerable.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I-I'm gay? Because I kissed you? Because I'm a worthless, disgusting faggot? I don't know, take your pick," Flash's words were bitter, but as he pulled away Peter could see the pain in his eyes.

Peter shook his head, "You're not worthless. Anyone who has told you that doesn't deserve you in their lives. Your behaviour is sometimes disgusting, but you're not, and that has nothing to do with your sexuality. As for this kiss...I'm flattered, but I'm with MJ," he teased lightly, awkward, "And being gay doesn't bother me. Y'know... Spiderman is bisexual."

"How would you know Spiderman's sexuality?"

"Met him a few times on the Stark Internship," Peter shrugged, his throat tightening a little as he said the words. 

"Back on this bullshit again then, Parker?" Flash teased, giving him a small shove before walking towards the sink to clean himself up.

Peter laughed awkwardly, "Always," he said, walking over to unlock the door to the men's room, stepping into the hall.

"Hey Parker!" Flash called out, causing Peter to step back in, "Thank you...and please don't tell anyone."

Peter smiled at him slightly, "Of course. Not my secret to tell anyways."

As Peter walked away, Flash stood at the sink with a dumb smile on his face because....well, he'd kissed Peter. And if Spiderman really was bisexual, he might just have a chance.


End file.
